


Bloody Shadows

by MajiLovePrincess



Series: Smutember 2020 [9]
Category: Uta no Prince-sama
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Anal Sex, Biting, Bloody Shadows, Blow Jobs, Consensual Sex, Double Penetration, F/M, Multi, Polyamory, Two Shot, Vaginal Sex, Vampires, Worldbuilding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-09
Updated: 2020-09-09
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:54:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,985
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26376847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MajiLovePrincess/pseuds/MajiLovePrincess
Summary: Haruka, the ward of the king, approaches three vampires, begging them to save her people and take her in exchange.
Relationships: Hijirikawa Masato/Nanami Haruka, Jinguuji Ren/Nanami Haruka, Mikaze Ai/Nanami Haruka
Series: Smutember 2020 [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1905265
Kudos: 16





	1. In the Den of Beasts

**Author's Note:**

> This prompt got way longer than I meant it to. It’s based on the world of Bloody Shadows, the drama CD, hence why I use their names from the drama. 
> 
> Chapter one is setup, chapter two is smut.

Ailess glared at his companions. The moonlight bared his fury-twisted countenance. “You brought a human home.”

“We rescued her. She was terribly lost in the woods,” Warren declared, tilting her chin up. “She’s a pretty one.”

Masaferry smacked his friend’s hand away. “Do not act so cavalier.” He turned to their trembling guest. “You are a princess, are you not?”

Haruka gasped, tugging her cloak tighter. “H-how could you tell?”

“The embroidery on your dress indicates a certain station in this world,” Masaferry said, gesturing to the interlocking golden stars that painted the hem of her pale blue gown.

“A princess, eh?” Ailess turned one cold eye in her direction. “What could drive you from your castle and into a nest of monsters? Did your nannies never teach you to beware creatures of the night?”

With a defiant look, the princess raised her chin. “My name is Haruka, I am the ward of King Saotome, and I need your help,” she declared, clasping her hands together and stepping closer.

Ailess turned away with a derisive snort. “We do not help humans. Leave before I have you for second dinner.”

“That’s fine!” Haruka cried. “You can have my blood, my life, anything. But, please, save my people.”

Warren shivered, resisting the urge to pounce as her blood pounded beneath that sweet-looking skin. 

“Bold words,” Ailess snarled, pinning Haruka to the stone wall. His fangs hovered an inch above her neck, where her blood begged to quench his bottomless thirst.

Haruka flinched, but she remained otherwise still with her eyes open and unafraid. 

“We could easily devour you without saving other worthless humans.”

“You could,” Haruka admitted. Her voice was surprisingly strong for someone with fangs at her throat. “But you will not. You are curious. You want to know what is catastrophic enough to bring me to a den of vampires, do you not?”

Ailess glared at her. She was more perceptive than the average human.

Masaferry met her eye over Ailess’s shoulder. “It cannot be,” he whispered with dawning horror.

“Masa?” Warren tilted his head. 

Haruka nodded. Her mouth was a grim line. “The inquisitors have returned.”

Ailess turned to Masaferry. “Inquisitors?”

“Witch hunters, or so they claim,” Masaferry spat. “They terrorize villages and invoke the Lord as they slaughter innocents in droves.”

“Innocents?” Warren asked.

“They slaughter the ill first,” Masaferry reported. “Then the elders.”

“The worthless humans,” Ailess surmised.

Masaferry snarled, “No! No human life is worthless.”

Two pairs of red eyes clashed.

“That is only the start,” Haruka continued. “They steal the children. The strong are taken as slaves. The weak are fed to their hounds.”

Warren winced. “And the women?”

Haruka’s watery eyes gave in to the tears that had been pooling there. She shook her head. “They do exactly what you would expect.”

“Rape.” Her silence was confirmation, and Ailess frowned. “None of this is my concern.”

“Please,” Haruka whispered, clutching his shirt. 

Masaferry inhaled sharply, knowing that Ailess would punish her insolence. Warren braced for the scent of carnage.

Instead, Ailess paused, a look of shock on his face. He lifted her hand from his shirt tail to his chest. “Woman.”

“Y-yes?”

“What do you feel?”

Haruka blinked, tilting her head. “Your heartbeat?”

“Indeed,” Ailess said, sounding surprised and detached in the same breath.

“That’s impossible,” Warren blurted.

Masaferry’s brow furrowed. “Our hearts grow still when we become vampires.”

Ailess narrowed his eyes at the princess. “What sorcery is this?”

“Sorcery? I have no such power,” Haruka said.

Drawing her hand to his lip, Ailess grazed her index finger with one fang, just hard enough to draw a drop of blood.

Haruka winced, staying still as he licked the droplet.

His eyes snapped open. “This is no ordinary blood.”

“Oh?” Warren sauntered over, squeezing her fingertip to get his own taste. Warmth spread through his body from just the one drop. “Who are you?” he asked, stumbling back. He held one hand over his heart, amazed to feel it beating after so many years.

Masaferry looked at his companions in surprise. He guided her fingertip to his lips. “May I?”

Haruka nodded. 

Masaferry caught a drop of her blood on his tongue. He shivered, though there was no chill in the night air. “Incredible.”

“The ward of the king, you said?” Ailess’s face contorted into what might have been a smile. 

“Y-yes,” Haruka agreed. “He took me in as a young girl.”

Warren perched on the carved desk. “I wonder if the old man knew what he was raising.”

“Pardon?” 

Ailess caught her wrist and deepened the cut on her fingertip . “Your blood flows with old magic. You are no ordinary mortal, Princess.”

Haruka gulped, the fragments of her childhood slicking together. “M-my grandmother.” Shaking her head from the daze, Haruka gazed at each vampire in turn. “Who I am is irrelevant. Will you help my people?”

Ailess started at the waxing moon for a long minute. “On one condition.”

Her eyes narrowed. “What is the condition?”

Spinning, Ailess pressed her to the desk. “Devote yourself to us.”

Haruka pressed her palms to his chest, feeling his faint heartbeat beneath her fingertips. Could that really be her doing? “Devote myself in what way?”

Masaferry caught her her hand and kissed her wrist. “Mind.”

Warren, kneeling by her feet, brought her ankle to his lips. “Body.”

“And soul,” Ailess finished, with his fangs a millimeter from her pulse.

“Oh,” she breathed, shivering against the wood below her. In the stillness of the room, she could almost feel three hearts beating in time with her own. She had to believe that fate had delivered her to these men for a reason. She closed her eyes and took a breath. When she opened them again, Ailess could see the glimmer of magic in her golden eyes. The night was young, but she was grown and ready. “I accept.”

With a grin, Ailess plunged his fangs into her skin.


	2. Mind, Body, and Soul

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What you’re all here for.

Warren caressed her cheek, and Haruka let her eyes drift closed. 

With the Inquisitors gone, and the lands protected, she could breathe easy for the first time in many moons. 

Tonight, her body was theirs for the taking.

After living with the vampires for several months, she had grown used to the quirks of each man before he drank her blood.

With Warren, it was gentle caresses. 

With Masaferry, it was his fingers slipping into hers.

With Ailess, it was being pressed against the nearest flat surface.

She thrilled at them all, and now they knelt around her on the soft bedding.

“Haru,” Masaferry breathed, reverent before her naked curves.

Warren nuzzled her neck, letting his tongue swipe across the fang marks Ailess had left. “Our beautiful lady.”

“Spread your legs,” Ailess commanded, eyeing the veins of her thighs.

“Be gentle,” she reminded, catching a fistful of his hair before his fangs could sink into her sensitive thigh.

His ruby eyes glowed, forcing her hand to release him. Still, he licked gently at the skin before biting down on her femoral artery.

Haruka gasped, letting the pain wash over her and subside. Ailess was rough, but she knew he would stop of she asked him to. 

Warren pecked her lips before the smell of her blood could drive him crazy. “My turn,” he murmured, drinking from the wounds Ailess had left on her neck.

Masaferry placed his palm over her heart, something he often mirrored with her on the nights when he felt most human.

Her nipple hardened beneath his palm, and his smile tipped toward a grin. “Am I exciting you?”

“Take me,” she whispered, as though the other two could not hear. 

He shivered, lowering his head to her breasts. “Soon.” He kissed each nipple, making her arch against Ailess and Warren’s grip.

His fangs, newer and sharper than his companions’, sank easily into the swell of her cleavage.

“Masa!” She gripped his hair, and unlike Ailess, he did not mind.

Her blood, heady and far more intoxicating than the oldest wines, flowed into his mouth. 

She gasped, whimpering as three pairs of fangs sucked the blood from her veins. It was dizzying and painful, and shamefully arousing to know how much power they could wield over her.

And yet, the power she held over them was not insignificant.

She spread her legs wider, letter her pooling arousal scent the air.

With their heightened senses, the reaction was instant. Warren and Masaferry groaned, pulling back with bloody fangs and hazy eyes.

Ailess, always stubborn, sucked hard for a few more seconds until his thirst for blood was waylaid by lust.

“Who did you want first, Lady?” Warren asked, making no effort to hide his tented pants.

She used their interwoven fingers to tug Masaferry closer. “Masa,” she said, running her thumb over his lips. “Lay down.”

Obediently, he laid on the bedding and watched, helplessly aroused, as she stripped him of his pants.

Mounting his hips, she swayed a little from blood loss, but she found her balance as she sank onto his length.

They groaned in unison, and Haruka could feel the little patience that Warren and Ailess possessed fraying with every bounce of her hips.

She crooked her finger, and in an instant, they were both pressed to her sides. Ailess held her waist and Warren tilted her head to steal a kiss. 

Grinding against her rear, Ailess dragged the edge of one fang along her shoulder. 

“Lubricant first,” she moaned, reaching back to squeeze his hip.

He grumbled, but vanished to fetch the seaweed jelly.

Turning back to Warren, she unlaced his pants, letting his erection spring free. She ran her hand up and down his length, watching his mismatched eyes cloud. “Lady,” he murmured, tucking her hair behind her ear.

“Ren.” It was a nickname he was fond of. A few short letters on her tongue that made him ache. 

Her lips wrapped around him, and he groaned, letting his head fall back as his hair slipped over his shoulders. 

Ailess returned with the pot of lubricant. “Haruka,” he rasped. 

“Go ahead,” she said, pulling back to kiss Warren’s length. 

Never quite gentle, but not quite cruel, Ailess pushed in. 

Masaferry stilled, holding her hips in place as Ailess moved.

Haruka groaned, holding Warren’s hand and erection. 

“Alright?” Warren asked, rubbing her cheek.

“Does it hurt?” Masaferry wondered, massaging her hips.

“Yes to both.”

Ailess chuckled, nipping at her shoulder when he was flush against her back. “But you like a little pain, do you not?”

He stole her mouth, letting her taste her blood on his tongue as his hips rocked against her.

Haruka whimpered, clenching around Masaferry and squeezing Warren. Both men gasped, bucking into her touch.

Ailess released her lips and plunged his fangs into her shoulder, being careful not to take too much.

Drawing Warren back to her mouth, Haruka began bobbing her head to the sound of his ragged moans.

Below, Masaferry, regained his rhythm, staying gentle and slow to contrast with Ailess from behind.

Warren tugged at her hair as her tongue swept over the slit. “Lady,” he warned, low and hungry.

Emboldened, she flicked her tongue across his weak spot, drawing precum and making his legs tremble. 

Ailess bit down harder, making her choke on a scream when he plastered himself to her back and snapped his hips with vampiric speed. 

He came with a groan, pulling his fangs free when she whined, and licking the wound in apology.

Warren came next, lean muscles and cool skin, whispering her name like a prayer before God.

Masaferry pulled her into a kiss before she could swallow. He licked the traces of Warren from her mouth and swallowed as his own release— and Warren’s fingers— pushed Haruka over the edge.

She came, shivering and naked, in a den of vampires.

When the post-coital haze set in, she smiled. This was where she belonged.


End file.
